I Want You To Know
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck comforts Jade after she experiences a family tragedy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Beck was really worried about Jade lately. She hadn't been herself at all. She seemed quiet and withdrawn. She also was very clingy. Even when he tried to ignore her, she reacted by becoming hysterical. It took 4 cups of coffee as well as a promise of taking her to dinner at La Shayla's, a favorite restaurant of theirs and an apology to get her to calm down. He thought she was just being a gank but clearly something was wrong. Jade <strong>never <strong>cries. She never gets upset. He knew something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Jade," he said softly after a few seconds, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," she said, "What's up?"

"That's what I'd like to know," he said, "You've been acting kind of weird lately."

"I'm always weird," she said trying to joke it off. Beck was having none of it.

"I'm serious," Beck said, "You aren't being yourself. Normally nothing gets to you."

"Is this about the other day," she asked.

"Yeah," Beck said, "I'm worried about you"

"You know my sister was in an accident," Jade said, "She **stupidly **rode her bike without wearing a helmet. She was knocked to the ground. She hit her head and I got a text message by my dad that they're going to have to pull the plug."  
>Beck gasped. What the... a text message? You send a text message to say hello or to pick up bread a cheese not to tell your daughter they're going to have to pull the plug on her sister.<p>

"Jade," he said, "I had no idea!"

"It's fine," she replied, "You couldn't have known. I just feel... I want her to be okay. I wanted her to be okay so bad"

"I know," he said, "I wanted her to be okay too."

"You've also been pretty hard on me lately," she said

"Have I? How," he asked.

"Well like timing me out for one thing," Jade said, "and also..."

"Yeah," he said, "I'm sorry about that. I just didn't want you to hurt Tori anymore but that probably wasn't the best move to pull."

"You also got mad at me," Jade said, "when there was that poster put up of Tori exposing her secret."

"Well did you **have **to be that up," he asked.

"I didn't," she said.

"Good so you understand why I got mad at you," he said.

"No I mean I didn't put the poster up. You assumed I did"

That was a shock. Beck was sure it had been Jade."

"If it wasn't you who was it," he asked.

"Probably the loser patrol," Jade replied, "They're just mean and cruel."

"You might be right," he said, "I'm sorry about that."

"Also we had a deal that I could go on the Paris trip if I was nice to Vega for 3 months. I messed up **one **time and now you're saying I can't go"  
>Beck had been hired to replace Sikowitz after he died from a coconut falling on his head and he was taking the class on a trip to Paris... well those who had achieved certain things.<p>

"Okay," he said, "You can go."

"Beck I'm trying to be a better person," she said, "It's really hard"

"Jade," he said, "You **are **a great person. You can't be a better person because you're already the best you that you can possibly be. I love you. I always have loved you and I always WILL love you."

* * *

><p>A couple of notes to people who say I write too much about the time out scene by the way.<p>

1) Jade **was **in my opinion not trying to hurt Tori but to say that she understand how Tori feels. She's Jade and she may have read a book that said empathy means telling a person you understand how they feel and she may have gone about it wrong

2) My ex-boyfriend was abusive to me and the tone Beck used to tell Jade to go sit on the step was the same tone my ex-boyfriend used to curse me out and act hurtful to me. I KNOW BECK ISN'T ABUSIVE TO JADE but that tone brought back horrible memories

3) The fact that he used to word TIME OUT bothered me. Had he asked her to stop insulting Tori or to **please **go sit down that would have been fine but when he used the word 'time out' that was offensive. Beck isn't Jade's father or her babysitter or any other autherity figure in her life. Frankly if he's going 2 treat her like a child I would rather he reward her for doing something nice then punish her for doing something mean. Using the word time out made it punishment and brought Jade down into a lower point then he was when they are supposed to be equals. For anyone who thinks that's funny let me ask you HOW could that possible be funny. How would you feel if your boyfriend/girlfriend belittled you like that?

4) It seems to me any time Beck gets involved in the fights between Tori and Jade he sides with Tori and against Jade. I don't mind that he sides with Tori sometimes. She is his friend and I can understand he cares about her but he doesn't look at it from Jade's point of view. Tori came in the school and all of a sudden **she **was getting all the big parts. All of a sudeen SHE was the winner without even having to try. Honestly it had to drive Jade crazy.

5) I believe Jade is a good person but finds it hard to trust because she's been hurt before.

And a final note for flammers ((the ones who flame my reviews)) if you have critisim of my story that's absolutely fine but be constructive. Tell me where I can improve instead of saying things like "stop writing" and "drop dead" I've gotten that in several reviews for many stories. Thank you


	2. A note of thanks

A note of thanks to my last reviewer. I appreciate the feedback and will take it into real consideration. I agree with what you said that she could use some autherity in her life. However I would have perfer it if he had REWARDED her for doing something nice rather then punished her for doing something mean. I've also been sick so I'm like on a bit of an emotioanl rollar coster ride because of that. Thank you again so much for explaining your take and I will definately see what I can do.


End file.
